


i want to be made out of the nature you were born from

by sapphfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ...i’m doing the first meeting again for the third time i’m gay leave me alone, Drabble, F/F, S8 Speculation, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Sansa feels as if she can finally breathe easy when she watches both Daenerys and Jon step through their gates, though she never takes her eyes off of Daenerys. A part of her still expects to wake up back in King’s Landing again, that the little taste of freedom she’s indulged herself in since Littlefinger’s death was some wonderful, impossible dream.





	i want to be made out of the nature you were born from

_I'm not afraid of you or them or what may come from_  
_Letting my skin be exposed to the elements_  
_Every fiber of my being seems to scream to me:_  
_"You are now mine in a life we both know"_  
_"You are now mine in a life we both know"_  
_Fear is a powerful antidote._

— Nature, Petal

* * *

 

Sansa feels as if she can finally breathe easy when she watches both Daenerys and Jon step through their gates, though she never takes her eyes off of Daenerys. A small part of her still expects to wake up back in King’s Landing again, that the little taste of freedom she’s indulged herself in since Littlefinger’s death was some wonderful, impossible dream.

“Welcome home Jon,” Sansa says, even though she doesn’t have to. She doesn’t even know if Jon considers Winterfell his home, if he ever did. But there are so many things she never got to say, may never get to say. Jon hugs her, not nearly as desperate as the last time, but she is still looking over his shoulder.

The Dragon Queen is as beautiful as all the songs had her believe.

Sansa pulls away and offers Daenerys her hand. “Welcome to Winterfell, Daenerys Targaryen.”

“It’s been a long time since someone has met me without saying my many titles,” Daenerys remarks.

“What? Are you insulted?” In times before, when she knew there were eyes watching her every movement, looking for an excuse to execute her she’d curse herself for her response, apologise immediately. But she is not the same little girl she once was, and maybe that’s almost for the better.

Daenerys shakes her head, some of the strands of her long braid falling around her neck, and clasps Sansa’s hand in her own.“It’s refreshing, actually.”

Daenerys seems to not want to let go of Sansa’s hand but then Jon coughs and she drops it. Finally, Sansa turns back to Jon, grinning at him. “I’ve got a surprise for you. Go up to your old chambers…”

Jon looks sceptical but goes, because the last time he saw Sansa smile he thought they’d both be dead soon.

Daenerys raises one of her delicate eyebrows, as they hear Jon’s heavy feet clattering up the stone staircase. Sansa hopes he won’t trip.

“Oh! My siblings are waiting for him,” Sansa explains. “Bran and Arya. He thought they were dead. So did I.”

“So...you all love one another?” Daenerys asks.

“Of course we do,” Sansa replies. “Well, we’re not like the Lannisters, obviously. But Winter is here, and we have to protect each other.”

“You know, I had a brother once.” Daenerys says. “The only blood family I ever knew. His name was Viserys. He was cruel, stupid, and weak. I’m glad to have outlived him. I’m not used to seeing families like yours. It amazes me, honestly.”

Sansa isn’t sure what to say, and she knows from experience that sometimes apologising only makes it worse. “I am glad I never met him. So, tell me, how did Jon convince you to help us?”

It’s a jarring change of topic, she knows, but Daenerys doesn’t seem to mind.

Sansa leads her into a private council chamber, shuts the door behind them. There’s a fireplace in the corner, though there is only an ember left in the ashes. The walls of Winterfell are freezing over, but the Starks are made for the cold.

When Daenerys speaks next, it is in a determined whisper. “I haven’t come to conquer the North. I’ve come to save the North.”

Sansa lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and speaks her mind. They have a war to win and they need Daenerys on their side, but Sansa will not have another queen take her family home from her.

Eventually, Daenerys comes to understand, and it might be the first time Sansa’s ever felt someone has truly listened to her.

“Jon should have sent you,” Daenerys says.

“I know,” Sansa only smiles. “Now we have a war to win.”

**Author's Note:**

> this probably sucks but i haven’t written in....forever sorry i just needed to write something 
> 
> anyway!! [Daensa is Endgame](https://barbiediaries.tumblr.com/post/177431834248/daensa-is-real)


End file.
